Mending Your Heart and Crushing Mine
by TheMusicAddict
Summary: It has been almost seven months since Rin was pushed into a abyss of darkness. Now Haru is alone, wounded, till he meets a rebellious ballerina. Will he heal her heart or the will she heal his? Please read. It took me forever to write.
1. Chapter 1

Mending Your Heart and Crushing Mine

Chapter One

_**This is just a side note for all the people who haven't read my Profile Update. All my other stories are on hold till I finish this one and its sequel. Sorry about that but I want my full attention on Fruits Basket.**_

_**Also as a note to the chapters ahead, all the italic text are the persons' thoughts. Most of them will just Haru and Hiroe. Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Mending Your Heart and Crushing Mine". And reminder: This Story will take a longggg time. It is my first real project that I'm taking seriously and making each chapter each at least four pages. So please enjoy. -**_

_**TheMusicAddict**_

-----

Haru POV

All around me were swirling pastel colors and the scent of roses all around me. I hadn't been this relaxed, happy, and free since she disappeared from my reach. It was so calming just not to focus even for a couple of minutes. Not to focus on her.

"Haru"

My insides froze and my lungs felt as if they stopped. It was her. Her voice. Her warm, light, beautiful voice.

"Haru" she spoke again

I turned around and saw her. I couldn't even speak. The pastel colors around us made her even more beautiful. She was wearing a blue kimono and had her long hair up. She lifted her arms up, signaling me to come closer. I started to walk to her but as I walked it seemed like I was getting no where. The pastel colors also seemed to be pushing us away from each other. I started to run as I saw her getting farther. But she was still so far, out of my reach to hold.

"Rin" I shouted with all my might

She looked back at me with angry eyes.

"Haru, help me, you promised you would protect me, you lied to me" her voice turned into a deeper and ominous voice.

I tripped to the ground as her words took their effect. She was right I had failed her. Even when after everything, Torhu, Akito, and the curse being lifted, I stilled failed her.

"But I tried," I whispered "I tried, I tried, Rin I really did" I screamed louder with each word.

I got up and ran to her before the pastel colors would take her again and grabbed her hand to pull her in to my arms. I closed my eyes to imagine what would happen next. I would hold her and never let go. I would hug her tp protect her, to smell her sweet scent, to make myself feel safe once more. But I didn't feel anything; I didn't feel her warm body, or her arms hugging me. I looked around and only saw the pastel colors turning darker and crueler.

"No, Rin you can't leave like that, I'm sorry, Rin come back" I screamed hoping she could some how hear me.

-------

Third POV

Haru woke up in cold sweat on his fore head and panting, as if out of breath. He looked around; he was in his room, not in that horrible dream that haunted him every night since the accident. Even though they haunted him everyday, he never got used to the acid feeling in his lungs afterwards.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real" he said out loud, hoping it sounded better. It didn't

He lay down once again and sighed. It had been almost 6 months since Rin a pushed into an abyss of darkness and silence. The local newspaper said that she had fallen from a four story apartment, by accident. But he knew the truth. She was pushed down the building forcefully. He got up in frustration and walked toward his window. It was already sunrise. The Sohma's view of the sunrise was one of the reasons he even stayed in the main house. The sun was a light pink and slightly above it was darkness. Another day was beginning. Another day was beginning without her.

-----

Hiroe's POV

It was a beautiful day to begin with. But it today was not supposed to be beautiful. It is supposed to be raining and cloudy. Just like how I feel. Thought Hiroe Rhee

She looked up and saw Karibra High. Its windows were glistening and she heard laughing all around. She tightened her fists and started walking. Even though she had only been there for three months. She wasn't used to the environment or she forced herself not to be. She hated the school. She hated that she had to leave wonderful, blissful, quiet France for this, modern, loud, Japan.

"Oh, look who it is girls, its Miss. Mute"

Hiroe tensed considerably and turned around. It was her. In her little too short skirt and way too much makeup. Mimi Shogunate and two of her little minions were standing across from her in all their arrogance.

Great Miss. Dumb blonde is here with her little friends. Thought Hiroe. May be if I walked away she leave me alone just for today, maybe she can shut her mouth just for today.

"What are you wearing, jeans and a skirt, your such an ugly wannabe, trying to act cool." Said Mimi cruelly

She looked down at herself.

Am I really that ugly she thought.

They always found new ways to undermine her confidence. First it was her unusual pale blue eyes, and then it was her refined Japanese, now her physic. Hiroe turned around and started to walk, hoping for the best and praying that fate would be on her side. But fate was not on her side today, it never was.

"Hey I'm talking to you, what are you deaf too" hissed Mimi she walked toward Hiroe. She forcefully turned Hiroe around. She raised her hand up and without any sign of hesitation. All Hiroe heard was smack and a thud and pain on her left cheek. On the ground Hiroe's eyes widened as if her brain just received the information that she had been struck down. Her mind was trying to figure out how to react or what to do. She had never been more confused, physically in her entire life.

The physical sting is bearable but what hurt the most was that Mimi, as human didn't even hesitate when she struck me as if I was nothing important. As if I was an empty existence in life itself. Her words have never hurt like this, only ache.

"What do you think you are doing, Mimi Shogunate!"

Hiroe turned to the source of the voice and saw in a distance a group people, running towards her and Mimi.

Are the here to help me? Who are those people?

_**So????. Was it okay? Please review with criticism or rewards, but no flames please. I am right now so totally obessed with Fruits Basket. I won't update till i get ten reviews. so you guys better review. ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ or for you non koreans hehehehehehe.**_

**P.S. ****Karibra**** High is the High school that the characters from Furuba go to. I think that is the name. I found it on the manga. Hopefully it is right.**


	2. Finally Breaking

Mending Your Heart and Crushing Mine

Chapter 2

Haru's POV

"Hurry up Haru-lun, or you'll be late" hollered Momejij Sohma  
I looked up and saw Momejij waving his arms, signaling me to walk faster. Then he turned around and caught up with Yuki, Tohru, Machi, and Kyo. Momejij had changed into a young handsome man after the curse was broken. He now had his very own fan club that had more members then Yuki's. Unlike Yuki, he flirts with all the girls, making him more desirable. But he was still the same cheerful, always smiling and eating candy kid on the inside.

I turned my attention to the silver-haired boy walking with Machi. Yuki hadn't changed much, personally, but now physically, he was a bit taller and filled out a bit more. He also was more casual in speaking with other people and meeting new people. He had told me on one of the occasions we talked alone that he was going to go to a university after high school, find something he wanted to do in life, and then settle down. I could see the happiness and love in Yuki's eyes, they were for Machi. Their hands were intertwined and their footsteps matched each other perfectly, peacefully, happily. I felt a flow of jealousy going down my system. Why did they get to have their love, without any harm, loss, or trouble and yet I had faced the worst with her and she still disappeared. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Yuki and Machi probably had many troubles and difficult times.

Not wanting to look at the happy couple anymore, I turned my attention to the orange-odango and onigiri. They too were holding hands but diverting their attention to Momejij, not to make him feel like a third-wheel. Kyo had become a fine guy to be around with. Now since his internal turmoil was gone, he was soaring thorugh high school with flying colors, with Tohru at his side, of course. The two seemed so perfect for each other. They balanced each other's needs. Tohru was now studying to become a chef and was accepted a culinary school. The two were also planning to travel aboard for the summer for Kyo's sake, to feel that he had become a real human. For him to be able to just walk around and travel like a normal person.

"Come on Haru-kun" yelled Momejij again.

I sighed and ran to catch up with the group.

"Hey Haru-kun, is something wrong" asked Tohru worried

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, forcing a smile

Tohru was the most affected about Rin's fall, other then me. She wouldn't leave Rin's side till she ran out of days to cut school. And even then she would leave for the hospital right after school. She was also worried about me and would always interrogate me and what I did. I know she is scared for me, thinking I might do something stupid. She had changed to a young woman that was everyone's favorite.

"Hey Kyou-kun are you trying out for the team" I asked, trying to lighten up the worried vibes around me.

Kyou smiled and sighed in relief. He also didn't seem to like the tense atmosphere.

"Why are you, cause if you are, I'll kick your butt in tryouts" he smugly said

I let out a small smile; he was still the same competitive Odango.

"Yeah, let's se-

"Oh god, can we talk about something more, fun, like the upcoming dance" cut in Momejij

"Yeah, that reminds me, you guys all have to wear a costumes, the theme is a Masquerade Ball" spoke inYuki

"Uhhh, why a dance, why can't we just not go, it seems so stupid" whined Kyou

"Ummm, Kyou-kun, I want to go the ball" whispered Tohru

Kyou looked at his girlfriend's eyes it was filled with innocence and pleads, Kyou sighed.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid dance" muttered Kyou looking down

"Thank you Kyou-kun, Machi-chan what are you going to wear" exclaimed Tohru

"I was thinking about going to Ayame-san's store, to see if there is anything I like" replied Machi shyly

"Yeah that would be so much fun, we would be able to visit Mime-chan and Ayame-san" said Tohru

The two girls started their own conversation in the world of clothes, dates, flowers, and plans.

"Well, I guess that caught their attentions" giggled Momejij

We started walking closer to Kariba High. I looked at the big white building. This was the place where I really became friends with Tohru-chan, Machi-chan, Uo-san, Manabe-san, and Hana-san. Even though it was only September, the leaves were starting to turn colors and falling out of their beloved trees.

"Hey you guys, isn't that the foreign exchange girl, over there by Mimi Shogunate" asked Momejij as her pointed his finger

We looked the direction Momejij was pointing to. We saw Mimi saying something then the foregin girl looked down and walked away. Then all of a sudden, Mimi grabbed the other girl's arm and forcefully turned her around. Then with one fluid motion, the girl was on the ground holding her face with her right hand. I stared at the girl in the distance on the ground. She was a petite girl with long, wavy, black hair. Her skin was lightly tanned. But what were most amazing were her shimmering blue eyes. They were the colors of sapphires and twinkled in the light. But her facial expression was heart breaking; she had unshed tears slowly trying to fall. Her lip quivering as if it was trying to scream in misery but she wouldn't allow it. She was a trampled lily, beautiful yet heartbreaking. I felt anger throat. How would do such a cruel and shallow thing to an innocent girl. I felt words in my throat that I was going to scream. But someone beat me to it.

"What do you think your doing, Shogunate-san"

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. I turned my head. It was Momejij. His eyes filled with anger, none that I had ever seen before. It was almost terrifying to see it. Then he started to jog toward the girl and Mimi. Everyone else followed this course of action. As we got there the girl's eyes seemed almost more beautiful then ever, they were more blue and shiny. We were going to help this girl and punish the ones who did this to her.

-----

Hiroe"s POV

"What is going on here" demanded the boy with silver hair

"Oh, Yuki-sama, Kyou-san, Momejij-kun, Haru-san" stuttered the Mimi

I looked at the looming figures near me and Mimi. I knew of the boys. They were in my class, but of course I never caught their names.

The group also included upperclassman which Mimi seemed scared of. Were they here to actually maybe to help?

"What right do you have to pick on an innocent girl" hissed the boy with the blond hair. He was the shortest in the group but seemed the angerist out of all them.

"oh, this girl, she's a nobody, she's a mute, she is no one important" said Mimi trying redeem herself

"You make me sick, now scram" muttered dangerously the Orange haired boy

Mimi and her minions looked at each other and ran off. I looked at the scampering figure. I sighed, they were gone. Then a hand came near my face. I flinched and moved farther. I looked up and saw a girl with pretty brown hair. She had eyes that were filled with innocence and happiness.

"Are you okay" she asked

I looked at the group, they all seemed to be looking at me with one thing, pity. How dare they, look at me with pity, I don't need it. I stood up without her hand. I looked at the group. Jealously ran though my system. They all had someone to love and care for. I bowed deeply not saying a word and turned around picked up my bag and started to walk away.

"Hey"

I stopped but didn't turn around

"If they ever pick on you again, tell a friend, no deserve that type of shit."

As that person said that. Something snapped inside of me, as if I officially broken. I turned around and saw the person who said that. He was one of the taller ones, with necklaces and two piercings on his ear. He was one of the kids in my class. His hair was black and white and he seemed like the bad boy in the group. But It didn't matter who he was or what he was. Those words he said, I'll never forget them. I turned around and ran. I ran out of the school property and just ran. It didn't matter anymore, where I was going or who I was going to, I just ran. And the tears that I held for so long, that I promised myself that I would keep, fell

-----

Haru POV

I looked at the running figure. Did I say something wrong, to make her finally just leave like that?

"What was that about" asked Kyou

"Is she really mute" asked Tohru

"Where is she going, school starting in 5 minutes" asked Yuki

"Don't you guys get it" muttered Momejij

The group looked at him.

"I saw her talk once, it was in the beginning of last year, when she first came, she tried to make friends but one would talk to her, so she ended up locking up her words, like Kisa-chan, probably" he concluded

"It was also because she's Korean, not Japanese" put in Machi

"So she's like Kisa now then, but I can't help but wonder, if there is more to it" whispered Tohru

"Yeah, it feels like it" replied Yuki

Yuki then looked straight at me, he was looking for answers. Ever since Rin, I barely talked, let alone to a stranger. It was strange for me too. The words had just blurted out of my mouth without any of my consent. Was it a need to help her because of her vulnerability?

"Hey Momejij, do you know her name" asked Kyo

"Yeah, I think it is Hiroe Rhee" responded Momejij

I looked toward the sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Please be safe Hiroe Rhee I thought.

_**Oh my god!!!!!!! Four pages people, my hands are killing me... but I'm so happy with my work…..**__**Anyways this novel will probably go up to fifteen chapters or more. I'm right now really upset. Only two people reviewed. But whatever. **_


End file.
